


Points of Communion

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Saavik share an intimate moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points of Communion

She shivers, as she always does, when his fingers lightly stroke the outer shell of her ear. He knows how sensitive they are, tracing the veins he can find there with the tip of his finger. He leans in, his breath lightly caressing across the point, before his lips find the lobe and kiss.

She feels the bloom of their bond, expressing his desires, his love.

In the glow of that sacred, private communion, she has to wonder if her Vulcan side is wrong to deny such passion and warmth, before he takes away all thought with his tender skills.


End file.
